


Iconography

by Shaicarus



Series: Multiverse Theory (Y'all're ENABLERS) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universes - various and sundry, Art, Concept Art, Gen, I am not an artist, Just for the record, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: Concept art from If the Ring Fits and Backed In Silver, and the various stories they have spawned/will spawn.





	Iconography

**Author's Note:**

> I have drawn/occasionally get the urge to draw bits and pieces from the various AUs I included in If The Ring Fits and Backed In Silver. I readily admit that I'm not even a _half-decent_ artist, but I figured I would share that noodling with anyone interested in looking.

The first batch of pictures comes from the Noct Is The Accursed/The Bros Are All Kinda Daemons AU from Backed In Silver. No pictures of Prompto, sadly, since I didn't really need to  _figure out_ what he looked like. He's...a silhouette, and he's the most human-looking of them when he's in his human form. And no pictures of Noct, because he just looks like his 30-year-old self.

Anyway. We'll take a look at Ignis first.

 Pose ganked from [Here](https://vividlyvictoria.deviantart.com/art/Crouching-With-Staff-Pose-Reference-607517217).

 ...Just pretend you can't see the other side of the paper. Shhhhhh.

 Not colored because please god no. You can see his general coloring from Ignis's tail in the first picture, though. Pose referenced from [Here](https://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Action-August-Attack-Pose-Ref-for-Drawing-625343497).

Annnnd, moving onto Gladio!

 I call this one Perspective Practice

 First time I ever drew facial hair! You can probably tell.


End file.
